


Kagehina week

by nitschieh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kagehinaweek, the last chapter has porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles for Kagehina week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange

Tobio Kageyama was sitting in his chair, drawing a picture, when someone called out to him:

"To-chan, what are you doing?"

Before he even had a chance to react, Tobio suddenly had a mess of orange locks sticking in front of his face. He quickly tried to cover the page he had been drawing on but the intruder was faster.  
The piece of paper was snatched off the table and colouring pencils were sent off rolling across the surface. Then the ball of orange hair started laughing.

"Bahaha, why is your sun orange? Everyone knows it's yellow!"

Tobio quickly turned away as to not look into the other's eyes. He hoped his reddening ears weren't too obvious when he mumbled his response.  
The interrupter only laughed again and leaned in closer.

"To-chan, I can't hear you!"

Tobio now shut his eyes tight and felt his face get warmer. Then he opened them again, locking them with his opponent's and took the paper back, before shouting:

"Because Shouyou-kun is my sun!"

While Tobio ran off Shouyou Hinata, the boy with the orange hair, watched him disappear into the room next door with wide eyes. Just one second later he heard something fall to the ground and when he saw the orange-coloured pencil he could only smile.


	2. Nicknames

"Hey, To- Tobio, we should come up with a strategy for the next bo-"

Hinata stopped talking and looked at the "PAUSE" that was written in big, capital letters on the TV screen. His gaze then shifted towards the boy sitting next to him who stared back with wide eyes. There was a short period of silence before Kageyama asked with a slightly wavering voice:

"What did you just say?"

Hinata crooked his head a little.

"Hm? I said we should come up with a strategy to beat the next boss..."

His voice trailed off while Kageyama vehemently shook his head.

"Come on, you know exactly what I mean!"

Hinata could feel his cheeks heat up.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't screw with me! You even stuttered when you said it."

Hinata flinched when Kageyama raised his voice and even when the taller one put down his controller to properly turn around to face him, Hinata still avoided looking at him.  
When he heard Kageyama's almost gentle voice, though, his head moved on its own.

"Well, why did you do it?"

Hinata scanned the face in front of him but remained silent, too distracted by an eyelash that had fallen onto Kageyama's cheek.

"Hey, Hinata. Why did you call me by my given name?"

Snapping back to reality, Hinata's cheeks rose in colour once again and he avoided Kageyama's gaze. He gulped hard then, before he also put down his controller and started babbling:

"I wanted to give you a cool nickname; one that's even cooler that this old 'King of the Court' crap. But I couldn't come up with something good so I settled for your first name. I'm so sorry, please forget about this!"

For a second Kageyama was completely dumbfounded; then he saw Hinata breathing heavier than usual.

"Oh god, please calm down..."

The hand that was reaching out to calm Hinata stopped just an inch before actually touching him. Kageyama hesitated for a moment before he mumbled:

"Shouyou..."

Hinata who had seemed to be close to a panic attack just a few seconds ago then looked back up at him so fast that Kageyama was worried he would snap his neck. When he saw the pink dusting the smaller boy's puffy cheeks he wondered if maybe that would have been the lesser evil.  
They just looked at each other for a while, sitting in complete silence, until Hinata picked up his controller again and nudged Kageyama's knee with his own. He didn't break the contact after.

"Alright, that boss is not gonna defeat itself. Right, Tobio?"

Kageyama blindly reached for his own controller, brushing his fingertips against Hinata's thigh in the process, and finally continued the game.

"You attack and I heal you."

They led their characters through the digital world with ease.

"Why do I have to hit it? That's always so much work..."

Kageyama smirked, knowing full well that Hinata couldn't see it.

"Because you suck at healing and I always end up dying-"

"Oi!"

"Shouyou..."

All the protest died on Hinata's lips when he heard his name. Kageyama thought he would like to taste the sound of that name on his tongue more often.  
When they reached the boss Hinata did not die once. However, Kageyama forgot to heal his own character who was knocked out by the boss's final blow.


	3. Promise

Hinata wiggled his pinky in front of Kageyama's face and almost started laughing at how the other one crossed his eyes to give it a judging glance.  
Hinata's pinky wiggled again.

"It's a promise, right?"

Kageyama glared at the offending finger one more time before he grabbed the ball in his hands tighter and turned around.  
When he just walked off to the back of the court to practise his serve, Hinata could hear Tanaka laugh just a few metres away from him. But not only the buzzcut felt the need to have an input on their conversation; Sugawara and Sawamura sighed exasperatedly, Nishinoya cheered on Hinata even though he didn't seem to know what exactly was going on, Azumane seemed torn between calming Nishinoya and blending in with the remaining second-years who just watched from afar, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi smirked their typical plotting smiles and coach Ukai yelled at Hinata and Kageyama to stop fooling around.  
However, as always the freshmen duo did a very good job at ignoring everything that happened around them. Hinata had finally caught up to Kageyama and started talking at him again. He waited for the taller one to make a serve before he shoved his pinky in front of his eyes again. Kageyama scowled at Hinata himself this time and not just his finger which made the redhead take a small step back. Still, he asked sheepishly, with an even higher-pitched that usual voice:

"Promise?"

Kageyama closed the distance between them again, causing the smaller boy to basically shrink on the spot.

"Why would I even agree to something like that?"

Kageyama's voice wasn't as cold as it could have been, Hinata noticed. He took it as a sign that he was safe for now and immediately started babbling:

"Cause it's only logical! We already agreed to play together forever; isn't this just the next step?"

Their teammates had lost interest a while ago but suddenly their focus was on the freshmen duo again. The two didn't even seem to realise that the whole team was eavesdropping on them.

"How is that the next step? That's completely unrelated!"

"Uhm, because!"

Kageyama sighed and Sugawara took his chance to finally step between them, his hands up in a defensive way.

"Guys, could you maybe talk about this after practice?"

He smiled at them; the smile like that of an angel but everyone knew that it didn't leave space for discussion, especially not with Sawamura within hearing range.  
Kageyama and Hinata nodded and muttered a quick "Sorry!". Hinata then hurried over to their other teammates but shouted back:

"Just think about it, okay?"

Sugawara curiously looked between his underclassmen, smiled a little at how he could see on Kageyama's face that he had already thought it through, and jogged back to the net to join the others as well. When he was standing next to Sawamura again he whispered:

"What are they even fighting about this time?"

Sawamura's shrug turned into a start when they heard Tanaka laugh behind them.

"You won't believe it! Hinata's sister kind of fell in love with our Kageyama when he came over the last time and now she wants him to stay the night. Isn't Hinata cutely persistent?"

The captain and his vice looked at Tanaka, surprise written all over their faces.

"That's all? That's the big deal?"

But before anyone could answer Sawamura's question Kageyama yelled:

"Okay, fine! I'll do it. Now shut up, stupid!"

Sugawara couldn't help a chuckle when he saw Kageyama blushing while ruffling the orange hair in front of him and Hinata beaming at their linked pinkies.

"Oh, beautiful youth..."

Sawamura next to him just nodded.  



	4. Staring Contest

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Nishinoya bounced into place next to Tanaka, dragging Azumane with him. The buzzcut quickly put his index finger to his own lips, gesturing to the two arrivals to be quiet. His eyes were fixed on a certain pair of kouhais right in front of him who were... actually just staring at each other.

"Staring contest. I'm the referee."

Nishinoya's eyes basically sparkled with excitement at those news. He nodded once.

"Got it. Rules?"

Tanaka didn't look away while he explained:

"Whoever looks away or laughs first loses."

Nishinoya nodded again, twice this time.

"I see. Blinking?"

"Allowed."

More nodding. Nishinoya suddenly realised that he had also fixed his gaze on the two freshmen. He had also started to hold onto Azumane's sleeve out of excitement.

"Penalty?"

"Winner decides."

"Oh, good one."

Azumane watched the second years who by now seemed just as concentrated as the contenders, but soon he joined his teammates in setting up the net. Nishinoya had only reluctantly let go of his sleeve.  
The four teenage boys kept staring in silence until the libero asked:

"But isn't it kind of unfair? Shouyou laughs much more often and he's always intimidated when Kageyama stares at him..."

He could basically see Hinata's urge to properly defend himself radiate out of his body but the wing spiker didn't waver. Tanaka chuckled.

"He actually set up the rules."

Nishinoya turned towards Tanaka for a second to show his confusion before he concentrated back on the duo.

"He did?"

"Yeah, I guess Kageyama provoked him..."

"Probably..."

The four boys stood together in silence for a few more minutes. At some time Sawamura shouted over to them to get ready for practice but neither moved a muscle. Soon they could hear the other ones get ready because the sound of bouncing balls filled the whole gym. Still, Hinata and Kageyama kept going.  
Nishinoya nudged Tanaka with his elbow to get his attention and whispered:

"I'm impressed that Shouyou's still in."

Tanaka nodded curtly and was about to answer when suddenly they could hear Yamaguchi's voice close to them:

"Tsukki, that was too high."

And while Nishinoya and Tanaka heard Yamaguchi run closer they could only watch how the volleyball hit Kageyama in the back of his head, very similar to Hinata's serve from their first official match.  
The impact of the ball caused the setter to stumble forwards, his eyes wide, right into Hinata. With a yelp Kageyama crushed into him and they unceremoniously landed on the ground. 

Suddenly the whole gym was quiet, safe for the ball that hat hit Kageyama and was now bouncing off. Everyone stared at the freshmen duo, lying on top of each other, their lips pressed together after the fall.  
Tanaka was the first one to react; he started laughing loudly and rolled all over the floor while Kageyama and Hinata scrambled to their feet with flushed faces. They took two deep breaths and then the redhead blurted out "Please excuse us!", before dragging Kageyama off towards the lockers outside.  
When the door had closed, Nishinoya looked at Tanaka and simply stated:

"I'd say it's a tie."


	5. Firsts

It was during their second year of high school when Kageyama stayed over at Hinata's with Hinata's parents and sister out of town and they decided to celebrate the victory in their last practice match with a glass of alcohol. To be quite honest, Hinata just wanted to know what it tasted like.   
At first Kageyama was opposed to the idea. Of course he was; they were sportsmen after all. And also underage.  
However, when Hinata put a bottle of sake and two ochoko on the living room table and already filled both cups he thought that it would be a waste to just pour it down the drain. It would be even worse if Hinata emptied all of it.  
In the end Kageyama sat down facing Hinata and glared at the ochoko in front of him. He was just about to lift it up to his lips when he could hear Hinata shout:

"Wow, this tastes even worse than I thought!"

Before Kageyama could even react Hinata was already emptying his cup in one long go. The setter quickly reached out to take it away but it was too late.

"Idiot! Don't drink it all at once!"

Hinata wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"This really tastes horrible."

Kageyama put the empty mug back onto the table.

"Then why did you drink it so fast?"

Hinata giggled. With terror dawning on him Kageyama could see Hinata's cheeks reddening already.

"Cause I thought it'd be over faster this way."

He giggled again. Kageyama groaned. He took the bottle and cup out of Hinata's reach before he decided to just store it back in the kitchen. He poured some water over the ochoko to at least clean it a little bit. When he walked back into the kitchen he immediately regretted that action; as soon as he stepped under the doorframe Hinata turned towards him in his chair, having the other cup at his lips and sipping away slowly but determinedly.  
Kageyama rushed over to the other boy to take the cup out of his grip but once again it was basically emptied already. He snapped.

"What the fuck, Hinata? I thought you said it tasted horrible?"

Hinata flinched a little but then slurred:

"Cosh you din't look like you wan'ed it an' i din't wan' it to go to washte..."

He giggled once again at his own slurring. Kageyama groaned again. He took the smaller boy by his upper arm and dragged him up; at least he seemed to still be able to walk.

"Geez, let's get you to bed."

Hinata obediently followed Kageyama to his own room and didn't even protest when he was gently pushed down onto his bed. He did, however, hold onto Kageyama's sleeve tightly when the other boy tried to turn around to clean up the living room.

"Where are you going?"

Kageyama faintly noted that Hinata's slurring was gone but he was still very sure that the boy was very tipsy.

"I'm gonna clean up your house before your parenty find out, stupid."

Hinata pulled against the fabric a little.

"Please don't leave. I'm so tired suddenly..."

Hinata abruptly lay down but didn't let go of Kageyama's sleeve. The tug caused the taller boy to stumble forward and fall onto the bed as well. Hinata snuggled closer.

"You're so warm. Please stay with me."

Kageyama was so taken aback that he couldn't even react before Hinata added a whispered "Tobio...", before his breathing evened out within seconds.  
Part of Kageyama was still annoyed at Hinata for always dragging him around at his own pace, never considering what Kageyama himself wanted. His other half was just glad that Hinata had fallen asleep that fast so he couldn't hear his suddenly frantically beating heart.


	6. Fluff

Kageyama knew something was off when he passed Hinata on his way to morning practice and the other boy didn't speed up. They had left the days of chasing each other to the gym behind but still Hinata used to walk a little faster as soon as they met on the school grounds.  
On that particular morning, however, Hinata did not speed up; he was also walking much slower in general. Kageyama had no trouble catching up with him.

"Hey, Hinata. Good morning."

Hinata slowly turned around to face him and Kageyama almost yelped when he saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"Mornin'."

The words were more slurred than actually spoken.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Hinata groaned before he answered:

"I got this new game yesterday and it's so good that I just couldn't stop playing. In the end I only slept for one hour."

Kageyama gently hit the back of his head.

"Then it's your own fault, stupid."

Hinata groaned again while rubbing his head.

"I know..."

Kageyama grinned at his pout.

***

Practice was a pain that day; Hinata's reflexes were much slower than usual and Kageyama had some trouble adjusting to the new pace. In the end it went bad enough that coach Ukai sent the two of them off early, ordering Kageyama to make sure Hinata was okay by afternoon practice.  
Over in the locker room, when changing into their school uniforms, Kageyama leaned closer to the still very sleepy Hinata.

"Hey, make sure you eat enough for breakfast and meet me on the roof at lunch break."

Hinata nodded once and because they were still alone Kageyama even pressed a kiss to his forehead. When he could hear their teammates outside he quickly picked up his sports bad and went over to the door.

"Don't fall asleep in class."

With that he left.

***

Kageyama was actually a bit surprised when Hinata slowly opened the door to the roof later; he had half expected him to forget or simply not fully register his request after practice.  
But Hinata did show up and he dragged his feet over to where Kageyama was sitting. He basically fell down very unelegantly next to him and immediately slumped against Kageyama's shoulder.

"What's the big deal? I wanted to sleep a little..."

Kageyama ruffled Hinata's orange hair.

"Which is exactly why you're here."

He then gently pushed Hinata's head off his shoulder and down a bit. Hinata sat up straight and looked at Kageyama with wide eyes.

"Eh? Kageyama, we can't. We're at school!"

The setter blushed a deep red and while Hinata babbled about how he hadn't thought Kageyama was _that_ kind of person he vehemently protested:

"Idiot! That's not what I meant. I'm talking about actual sleeping. I wanted to offer my lap as your pillow cause that's probably more comfortable than your desk... Geez!"

Kageyama still grumbled on until Hinata softly pressed their lips together. For a second Kageyama kissed him back before he softly pushed him away again.

"Now get some sleep or coach will be mad later."

Hinata broadly smiled again and gave his lips one last peck before he rearranged himself on the ground until his head was comfortably lying halfway up on one of Kageyama's thighs.  
The taller boy started threading his fingers through Hinata's hair until he could hear soft humming. He thought Hinata had already fallen asleep when the smaller one whispered:

"Hey, let's go over to my place after school. That game can be played by two players."

Kageyama started playing with a strand of hair which was particularly sticking out and smiled.

"Sure."

Just a minute later Hinata was asleep.


	7. Anything you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some porn for this one but somehow it turned into more fluff just supported by porn this time...

"Just do whatever you want."

Hinata covered his face with his arms and did his best not to pull his legs up to his chest. With a sigh Kageyama flopped down onto the bed next to him. He gently stroked his boyfriend's arm from his shoulder up to his wrist and slowly took his hand away.

"Hey, look at me."

Reluctantly Hinata turned around to look into Kageyama's eyes.

"We talked about this; I won't just do whatever _I_ like."

Kageyama leaned over to press a kiss against Hinata's temple.

"I want us both to feel good."

Hinata covered his face again but Kageyama could still see his ears redden. He chuckled.

"Come on, now. If you don't want to we can just do what we always do."

Hinata poked through his fingers which were still hiding his eyes and nodded. Kageyama's smile widened a little as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. It seemed that Hinata was finally feeling more comfortable because he quickly slung his arms around the taller boy's shoulders to deepen the kiss. Kageyama crawled closer, pressing their naked bodies as close together as possible. Hinata moaned quietly at the contact.  
They kissed for a while, running their hands up and down each other's bodies until they were breathing heavier again. Their erections that had gone a little limp during their conversation soon were completely hard again.  
When Hinata's moans got louder Kageyama rolled them both over so the smaller boy was straddling his hips. Their cocks brushed against one another in the process, making them both shiver. Kageyama ran his hands over Hinata's thighs while he said as seductively as possible:

"How about you initiate things today? This was next time I'll know what you mean when you say 'Do whatever you like'."

Hinata blushed again but soon his eyes were full of determination. He nodded once.

"Okay."

Kageyama smiled encouragingly while Hinata took a deep breath. Then he took both their cocks in one hand. Hinata gasped and Kageyama actually yelped at the sudden contact. After just a few strokes they were both panting heavily.

"God damn it, Hinata. Where did you learn this from?"

When a long moan left Kageyama's lips Hinata's legs gave out and he fell forward, supporting his weight on one arm, all the while jerking them off with the other hand. Kageyama threw his arms around Hinata's neck to steady him and to pull him down into a lazy but passionate kiss.

"Internet...", Hinata mumbled against his lips. Kageyama looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Hm?"

Hinata pushed himself up on his arm again to look his boyfriend in the eyes but he never once stopped stroking their cocks.

"I learned it on the internet."

Kageyama gulped and pulled Hinata close again. The image of the smaller boy googling sex somehow really got him off. Hinata seemed to realise that because he suddenly sped up. They continued kissing and rutting against each other for a few minutes until Hinata breathed against Kageyama's lips:

"I'm... close..."

Kageyama could only nod before both of their stomachs were covered in cum; neither could tell who reached his climax first. Hinata stroked them through their orgasms and then flopped down next to Kageyama on the bed. The taller boy reached for his nightstand to grab a few tissues and while they were cleaning themselves off he mumbled:

"We should probably do that again..."

Hinata enthusiastically added "Definitely!", handing Kageyama his dirty tissue so he could throw them away. When the setter crawled back onto the bed Hinata snuggled up as close as possible. Kageyama cringed.

"Ew, you're still sticky. And I guess we should put on some underwear or something before my parents come home."

Hinata only answered with something similar to a purr before he grabbed the blanket from under them to cover them both up.

"That works, too, right?"

Kageyama shook his head but made himself comfortable anyway.

"Yeah, I guess so."

With a grin on his lips Hinata snuggled closer again and nudged Kageyama until he put his arms around him. They were close to dozing off when Hinata spoke up again:

"Hey, Kageyama..."

"Hm?"

Kageyama hugged him tighter. There were a few seconds of silence in which Hinata hesitated. Finally he said:

"I love you."

Kageyama's eyes widened but the surprise quickly faded away. He pressed a kiss to the top of Hinata's head and mumbled:

"I love you too, stupid."

Hinata chuckled and squeezed Kageyama's torso a little before he comfortably settled back into his boyfriend's arms for just a while longer.


End file.
